


Moonajuana

by CommunistUshanka



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other, Peko is referred to as "The Calm Voice", Sonia is also referred to as "The Hyperactive voice", You'll see the Pekosonia is like the 10 thousandth Chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunistUshanka/pseuds/CommunistUshanka
Summary: Think of this story like "Last Dance for Monomi" and "Samurai Real Estate" but with extra steps





	

The scene starts off with a wheeze as Hiyoko interrupts some Chess Match and steps all over the board, portrayed to be on ‘Accident’

“Hey, hi. I have bad Glaucoma.” Hiyoko says

“So… Go to a doctor -” Hinata suggests as he looks away from the chess board for a moment

“He suggested that you grow some pot.” Hiyoko cuts him off 

“Marijuana..?” Hinata quirks an eyebrow

“Yeah.. Whatever the kids are calling it these days, sure.” Hiyoko shrugs

“He just gave me these seeds.. At the back of the Ranch.” Hiyoko takes out the so called ‘Seeds’ that actually appear to be Jellybeans, all stuck together in one big cluster.

“Hiyoko, Marijuana is illegal. You can’t just -” 

“Hinata I won’t tell on you.” Hiyoko throws the Seeds off somewhere, “But if you don’t grow it.. I’ll tell on you.” Hiyoko bargained

For you, the reader, are now treated to an outside view of the cottage. An 8-bit out of place ship parks right in front of the window, almost covering the entire thing. As it lands, the noise it makes when it’s locked sounds like something you’d hear out of Space Invaders.

“It just doesn’t make sense..” One of the cast we know’s voices are heard as two people enter in from the door that mysteriously opens without trouble.

“We have vast endless fields of Marijuana…” A calm voice describes, “On the moon.”

“It’s called Moonjuana boy!” An energetic hyperactive voice repeated right after them

“That shiz will fluff you up.” The Calm Voice said

“I’m on it right now!” The Hyperactive Voice repeated after

“And they loved it.” The Calm voice said

“See! They got it! And they’re not even afflicted with my crippling Glaucoma.” Hiyoko scoffed like a Teenage brat and folded her arms.

“We have something worse.” The Calm voice started

“Butt cancer, Asshole cancer.” The Hyperactive voice finished

“Yeast infections.”  
“YES!”

“Yeast unleashed in the Middle East.” As the two voices went on and on, Hinata couldn’t help but frown the entire time. They looked familiar to him but he still couldn’t put together the pieces

“Those aren’t even diseases!” Hinata said, sounding slightly agitated.

“Not anymore 2# Ahoge Protagonist with a reversed Personality type.”   
“Moonjuana carried it right out of existence!”  
“We have other diseases that we need to prevent.”  
“That’s correct.”  
“So.. You know…”

“Still got to smoke.”

“C’mon Hinata, please?!” Hiyoko begged, “Are you gonna just fucking sit there and let the diseases keep coming to us or are you gonna let us smoke some sweet Mary Jane?”

“Moony Jane.”

“Yeah Moony Jane.”

“You can do anything you want, as long as you keep your shit influence away from Mikan.”

“How dare you!” Hiyoko scoffed, “Don’t talk for that pigsh- Don’t talk for Mikan! She can speak for herself!”

“Y-Yeah.. I-I don’t need Marijuana -”

“Moonjuana.” The Calm voice interrupted.

“Besides.. I’m saving all my energy, for Crack Cocaine.” Mikan said

“Damnit Mikan!” Hinata grew more Agitated 

“Yeah.. T-That’s what i’m into. Hardcore crack.” 

“Well done. We are thought of highly by the ones without jobs.” The Calm voice put it’s hands together to clap

“Well don’t be surprised if I don’t call the cops on your ass.” Hinata folded his arms.

“Hinata, we have hidden 5 grams of Crack Cocaine in your cottage.” The calm voice pointed outside to his cottage, to which they all looked on it surprise infused with horror

“We did?” The Hyperactive voice asked  
“No we didn’t.” The Calm voice denied, in a whisper  
“We didn’t do that Sonia but we would, and we will tell the pigs that when we arrive.” The Calm voice said,   
“The pigs will never find us.” The Calm voice chuckled

“Deceptornominon.” Sonia turned to a flat eye level angle  
“Sonia no, other way.” The Calm voice said  
“Deceptonoidus.” Sonia turned another way  
“Turn this way.” The Calm voice directed her  
“Oh.” Sonia sighed.  
“Wait hold on, if you’re Sonia then who is this. Are you guys doing some dumb cosplay or something.” Hinata asked as he eyed the Calm Voice, 

“Uh..” Sonia rapidly looked right then left

“You can’t tell? God you’re fucking stupid.” Hiyoko sighed, “That’s Pe -”

“No, other way --” 

“Dude, I know how to do this.” Sonia interrupted, “I’m on it.”

“Hey, when are we gonna fix my Guacamole?” Hiyoko said in sheer impatience

“Follow me hippies.” The Calm voice led them outside  
“We are the dope men.” 

“Because we wear corduroy!” Sonia said

 

“How.. How do we smoke this..?” Hiyoko asked as she and Mikan saw a bunch of fucking tires and some damn sticks

“Dude.. This is so, cool.” The Calm voice said as she pointed to the sticks and tires, “Sonia, explain this.”

“See this?” Sonia pointed to the tires, “This, is a bong. And this is how you hit it.” A random spark of flames came out of Sonia’s hands and she threw it onto the Tires

“Lower the Moon Bong.” The Voice ordered as a giant 3D glass Replica of the Sparkling Justice Mask was placed over the Tires and Sticks.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls.” Sonia rambled on.

“It’s Moonjuana time.” The Voice said with excitement


End file.
